pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
It is rare to find two dwarves fighting in earnest. This is not to say they are pacifists, quite the opposite, but there is a deep bond between all members of this ancient race. Many dwarves regard themselves as guardians to the other races, attempting to guide them towards common goals and away from conflicts. They have great respect for their elders, and despite their renown crafting abilities, a dwarf will always choose to use a weapon and suit of armour that has survived many past conflicts and been passed down many generations of their family. The Kingdom of the Dwarves is the oldest in the world, with all its history stored in the Great Tomes, carefully pre-served for future generations. The location of these stores are unknown to all but Athair the Immortal, Protector of the Treaty of the Four Kings. This kingdom was almost shattered over a thousand years ago by a civil war between the four under regions of Panea, lead by the Silverbeards, the Stonebacks, the Greyaxes, and the Ashfurys. Terrible war machines were built, laying siege to cities and mining tunnels alike, and could have very easily sent the race into extinction if the conflict had continued. After the fiercest strike yet, one man stepped up to oppose the Four Kings and stop the madness. This dwarf negotiated a meeting between his rulers, and organised a treaty that would put an end to dwarven conflict for good. For many years he was known only as Athair, a dwarf whose figure appeared to be carved entirely from stone. He is the only truly immortal being currently known of, and has become the most revered figure in dwarven culture, the one constant to stop the wars. He has been known to give guidance to other races and civilisations who come to him for aid, and it is impossible to know just how much of history happened directly be-cause of his advice. The dwarves have had many years to develop their crafting capabilities, and pride themselves in their item’s dura-tions. It is for this reason that they have an odd relationship with goblins. Original despising them for their destructive-ness, they now use them to help develop their inventions. A common compliment a dwarf may give to someone else’s handiwork is ‘That could withstand a goblin!” Dwarves may not fight amongst themselves, but they are not naïve enough to believe that no-one will ever oppose them. Warriors are still trained to protect the dwarven cities and aid other races, but will usually also have some knowledge in creating weapons or armour. Chainmail and metal plate armour is the favoured armour amongst dwarves. They are commonly thought to be the best metalworkers in the world, and do not waste this reputation. They are not keen on using leather for battle ar-mour, as there is only so much it can be fixed. Dwarves all cover their hands with gloves when not doing intricate work, as hands tell your story and profession and must be protected. Work aprons and work clothes are common, with fineries such as embroidered tunics only brought out for special occasions. The anniversary of the signing of the treaty is celebrated to remind society of the new age of peace among dwarves. They will gather in Panea from all over the world to show off their works, see old friends, and drink until they can’t tell the floor from the ceiling. Many new inventions have been unveiled and developed at this celebration, and the event is one that every dwarf wishes to see at least once in their life. Great feasts are held wherever there is room, and Athair the Immortal gives a speech at the dwarven capitol. There is a friendly rivalry between the Four Kings to see who can come up with the best invention each year. Constructs were originally a dwarvern invention. The dwarves have also notably created magical forcefields to pro-tect towns from harsh environments, which were adopted by Tithos for their underwater cities. Alongside gloves, all dwarves must have beards. They are a point of pride, and are only shaved in rebellion.